Gale
'''Gale '''is a skinny brown and ginger she-cat with golden eyes Life Loner Not much is known about Gale's younger life, but one can guess she lived near the railroads of the Twoleg city since she was at least a young adult, possibly longer. She was a bit cocky and sarcastic, but also very responsible with her life. She met an unnamed tom and had a short fling with him, leading to the conception of her only son Gust. She was fiercely protective of her son, who was rather snotty and prideful since his mother held a prime piece of territory behind some Twoleg restaurants. He constantly picking fights with much bigger and stronger cats than himself, then would turn tail to Gale when the fighting got tough. One day when he was chasing a cat who he got into a scuffle with, it started pouring. He wasn't paying attention and ran directly onto the tracks, and didn't hear the train over the thunder. He was killed instantly, and the cat he was chasing, a she-cat about his age named Trixie, ran away scot-free. Gale was devastated at the death of her kit when she discovered him the next morning after he never came home. She became an enemy of Trixie, knowing the tabby deliberately led her son to the tracks to die. She kept a piece of Gust's fur in her nest and patrolled the tracks near her territory, chasing off cats for their own safety. As Trixie got older she became more aggressive towards the older she-cat, always attempting to steal the prime bit of territory Gale had in her possession. Every time she tried, however, Gale would send the she-cat (and whatever goonies she had) running like scared kits. She lived in a routine like this for many moons, until one fateful day she met a young cat named Wishpaw, who was being chased by, who else, Trixie and her goons. Gale handed her ass to her and let the young black cat stay in her territory, offering her food and such. She was rather fond of the naivety of Wishpaw, something she hadn't seen in a long time. Wishpaw told her about clan life, and Gale got to thinking about leaving her home. Later on she met Wishpaw's companion Kai, and Gale allowed him to stay too. The night they were about to leave, Gale opened up to Kai about her past and decided to leave the city for good, finally letting Trixie get what she wanted. She came with the two dark-pelted cats on their adventure to leave the city. She was the typical grumpy old woman, but most of her complaints were in jest. She is shown to be motherly towards the two cats during the journey, giving them affection and not being afraid to cuff them around the ears for stupid actions. Elder When the trio finally made it back to Rowanclan, Gale witnessed Wishpaw being reunited with her sister Hopethorn. She was secretly overwhelmed by the amount of cats living together in this one space, but all cats were gracious and kind to her, so her doubts and fears melted away. Whitestar graciously offered her a position as elder in the clan, which she accepted. However, adapting to the fact cats had a duty to take care of her was still hard for her to adapt to. She would still regularly go hunting, patrolling, and almost got into a scuffle with Stormclan (which she insisted she could've won). She became close to a young apprentice named Fennelpaw, who was going through a tough time. She helped him get through some of his insecurities and self-doubt. She would always joke about how she wanted the gray tom to go for walks with "this old bird" for some exercise. Before the Great War started, Gale joined the battle party, despite Kai and Wishpaw's insistence that she stay with Whiteclaw and the other elders. She refused, saying "I'm not going to go take a nap during all this; besides, someone needs to keep an eye on you lot." She also was very sweet when Peachpetal brought Beetlekit and Hollykit to Rowanclan before the battle party went out. When Hopethorn was about to get into an argument with Ashfleck about him cheating on Birchpool, she stepped between them, smacked the brown warrior with her tail, and stated that there was a ''war ''about to go down, and frightening the kits wasn't going to do jack shit. Hopethorn stomped away in a huff and Gale told Ashfleck to talk to his mate about this after the battle, then gave the kits a calming lick before going with her patrol. Gale also had a final talk with Kai and Wishpaw, telling each other to stay safe out there. While she didn't get the chance to talk with Fennelpaw before they headed out, but right before they met the Stormclan force she gave all her friends a smile and shouted, "Let's send them running!" before diving head-first into the fight and becoming separated from them and the rest of the patrol. During the battle she managed to scare off quite a few Stormclan cats, using battle moves the clan cats didn't know about, stuff she learned when she was in the city. She spotted a large Stormclan warrior called Gooseleg baring down on Willowcloud from across the battle field and rushed to the poor she-cat's aid. She managed to latch onto his shoulders and give the silver cat an opportunity to flee. She danced around him like an adder, striking his face and being a distraction. But the white tom was larger and more powerful than her. He slammed his paw into the side of her head, stunning her. He snapped his jaws around her throat, flung her away like a ragdoll, and left her to bleed out just as Fennelpaw got to her. She looked up at the tom, and as the life drained out of her she felt upset; upset she couldn't be the amazing, confident, powerful she-cat he always thought of her, and her last words reflected that: "Sorry scrap..." As she died, Silentspaw and Fennelpaw attacked the large warrior, the pain in their hearts driving them to attack Gooseleg, and Goateyes managed to kill the warrior, dumping his body next to Gale's. Kai, Fennelpaw and Wishpaw all sat vigil for the elder, being the three that had the most emotional bond with her. Ghost Gale did not believe in Starclan when she died, so she and her reunited son decided to stay in Clan territory to watch over the cats that had been so kind to her and who she'd grown to love as a family. She can't talk to the living, and no one can see her, but she was there through so much; Fennelroot's warrior ceremony, the birth of his, Wishpool's and Willowcloud's kits, and the kits' apprentice ceremonies as well. The cats who knew her best passed their memories of her down upon the kits, and in turn she vowed to watch over their children and grandchildren and their children, until the time she faded away from memory and faded for good.